Senhorita Olhos Violeta
by Gabby Branco
Summary: UA.Harry sempre se considerou um ímã de problemas e dessa vez ele conseguiu um dos grandes. Gina é uma princesa que após de fugir do seu país se encontra perdida, isso até ela conhecer um moreno de olhos verdes.
1. Chapter 1

N/a: Bom pessoal é isso aí! Uma fic nova na área ! Espero que vocês gostem é baseado na obra de Leanne Banks. Boa leitura.

**Entrando no estábulo e em sua vida.**

"Agora é só colocar a peruca e pronto!"

Mal contendo a alegria, eu tirei a minha tiara e cobri meu cabelo vermelho com uma peruca castanha. Limpei do rosto a maquiagem e troquei o elegante vestido branco por uma simples saia e blusa roubada há alguns meses da sua nova cunhada, Hermione Granger Weasley.

Todos haviam comentado as mudanças que eu havia introduzido no guarda-roupa e no estilo de Hermione. Não imaginaram, porém que, enquanto fazia isso, eu aprendia com a minha cunhada e observava as vantagens de ser uma pessoa comum.

- Mulheres belas e produzidas são para serem notadas, Virginia. Era o que minha mãe dizia para mim toda vez que eu queria usar uma roupa "comum". E você tem que ser notada se quiser arranjar um marido.

"Marido! Nem morta eu me caso com algum idiota do queixo empinado. Nem morta."

E como hoje eu não queria ser notada, eu me transformei em uma pessoa simples para desaparecer na multidão usando as roupas da minha cunhada. Claro que Hermione não era simples. Se se vestia da forma mais banal era só para atrapalhar as tentativas de seus pais de lhe arranjar marido. Ronald, meu irmão, vira alem das estratagemas de Hermione, e os dois se descobriram almas gêmeas.

"Mais que coisa mais fofa. Me dá até vontade de vomitar! Dois idiotas é isso o que eles são."

Mais eu ainda quero aproveitar muito a minha vida antes que minha mãe, a rainha da ilha de Marceau, me casasse com o conde Ferrar, da Itália.

Conde Ferrar! Quem ta ferrada aqui sou eu, que vou ter que casar com esse mongo.

Coloquei as lentes de contato, que igual ao passaporte falso, foram comprados pela internet. Outro fruto da observação de Hermione.

Inacreditável o que se pode comprar com a ajuda da internet para alterar a cor dos olhos; os meus, singularmente, eram da cor violeta.

Quando eu me olhei no espelho o meu coração disparou.

Eu quase não me reconheço! Simplesmente perfeito.

Joguei os passaportes e o resto de meus pertences na bolsa, respirei fundo; em seguida sai do banheiro e atravessei a multidão de convidados, que estavam ali para comemorar o aniversario de minha prima.

Ao qual com muito custo minha mãe me deixara ir.

Meus guarda-costas estavam perto da porta principal, que além de me proteger também estavam lá para evitar que eu fugisse.

Tenho que admitir que estou orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter me segurado tantas vezes nesse mês, afinal, eu não agüentava mais ficar trancada no palácio, eu queria é fugir logo dali. Mas eu agüentei firme e esperei pela oportunidade perfeita e ela finalmente chegou!

Me aproximei da entrada, eu me voltei para a governanta e justifiquei em um tom de voz previsto para não ser ouvido ao redor:

- Preciso de um pouco de ar.

- Pois não, senhorita.

- Merci beaucop. Cruzei a soleira da porta e me afastei meu coração disparado; atravessei o saguão e desci as escadas.

A sorte esta a meu favor!

Logo o porteiro conseguiu um táxi para mim. Com os músculos tencionados, eu sabia não estar livre ainda. No aeroporto Nathaniel de Gaulle, o percurso me pareceu infinito, e as palmas das minhas mãos suavam. O que aconteceriam se descobrissem que o passaporte é falso? E se arrancassem a minha peruca?

Acalme-se mulher, você já está quase conseguindo. Não vá desistir agora.

Meu percebi logo depois que meus medos se mostraram infundados: embarquei, enfim, pela primeira vez, na classe econômica.

Eles vão ficar preocupados. Não, eles não podiam ter escondido isso de mim, não podiam.

Lógico que eles pensaram que eu não saberia lidar com a noticia: o meu irmão, que por tanto tempo pensávamos estar morto, de fato estava vivo e morando nos Estados Unidos. Eu vou mostrar a eles que estão todos errados.

Eu vou fazer melhor: eu vou encontrá-lo e vou trazê-lo de volta. Vou provar a todos que não sou uma Princesa Inútil.

O avião deslocava-se rapidamente, os motores me ensurdeciam, e o impulso da decolagem me mantinha presa à poltrona.A euforia escapa pelo corpo da Princesa Virginia Ginevra Dumont Weasley.

Eu consegui, eu escapei. Agora primeira parada: Wyoming.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tendo comprado um caminhão preto, eu agora apenas saboreava a liberdade, embora eu estivesse preocupada., estou em algum lugar de Wyoming que não sei exatamente qual.

Ahh Virginia não seja boba esse é só um pequeno detalhe.

É isso mesmo, só um pequeno detalhe.

Na estrada estreita, algumas placas cortavam a escuridão. Não o bastante para aliviar o desconforto de não saber onde eu estou, e eu ainda tenho que me policiar constantemente para me manter na pista da direita.

Por que, afinal os americanos dirigem na contra mão?

Ao fazer uma curva, os faróis iluminaram uma vaca no meio da estrada. Em pânico, dei uma guinada para a direita para a direita e eu perdi o controle, indo direto a uma cerca. Antes que eu sequer retomasse o fôlego, ou recuperasse o controle do caminhão, um estábulo surgiu do nada!

Com um grito de pavor, eu pisei com força no freio, mas já era tarde. Parei dentro do estábulo. A ultima coisa que eu vi foi o volante, no qual a minha cabeça bateu. Tudo ficou preto.

XxxxxxxxX

-Um caminhão entrou no estábulo! Steve Rider gritava adentrando a casa tranqüilo de Harry Potter.

Adeus a minha hora de descanso! Mas o que significaria de fato 'uma caminhão entrou no estábulo'?

Sem fôlego devido à corrida, Gary gesticulou.

- Um caminhão surgiu do nada e entrou no estábulo de Romeo.

Diabos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu peguei as chaves e corri em direção a porta.

Romeo! Por que essas coisas tinham que acontecer justo onde estava o meu touro campeão? Justo meu touro reprodutor que me dá muito dinheiro.

Harry surgiu como um furacão a porta e desceu os degraus aos saltos.

- O que aconteceu?

Steve deu de ombros.

-Não tenho certeza. Pensei em verificar como Romeo estava, mas achei melhor avisá-lo primeiro.

Harry concordou e subiu no caminhão.

- Se alguma coisa aconteceu aquele touro, quem bateu no estábulo vai aprender o significado da palavra problema.

Steve olhou, cauteloso, para seu patrão. Todos sabiam o quanto Romeo era importante.

- Aquele touro é forte. Talvez estivesse dormindo.

- Romeo é um bebe grande. Eu corrigi, irritado, tomando uma estrada de terra. Provavelmente está mugindo assustado. Esse desgraçado vai ver só, ahh se vai.

Eu não precisava de mais isso. Além de ser o dono do maior rancho do sudeste de Wyoming, eu naquele era um polivalente interino: o prefeito desistira de ser fazendeiro e mudara-se para a Florida, eu ocupava o cargo provisoriamente. E, estando minha irmã e meu cunhado se recuperando de um sério acidente de carro, ele assumira momentaneamente as sobrinhas.

Logo depois da curva parei o carro bruscamente e sai do caminhão.

A noite estava escura como breu, e o primeiro som que escutei foi um mugido, como eu previra.

- Acho que é um bom sinal. Pelo menos não está morto. resmunguei, enquanto Steve saltava, e juntos caminhamos até o estábulo.

Pateando o chão, Romeo mugia e erguia a cabeça na direção do invasor.

"Ainda bem que esse touro não se machucou, agora eu vou cuidar desse motorista imprudente."

Pensando nisso fui até o caminhão.

- Ei, é melhor que tenha um bom seguro... Interrompi ao ver uma mulher inconsciente sobre o volante, os cabelos vermelhos cobrindo o seu rosto como uma cortina de fogo.

Mas que droga!

Abri a porta e Steve se aproximou.

- O que é isso, senhor Potter? – ele gaguejou, pasmo. – É uma moça!

Mesmo hesitando, eu toquei a mulher, e ela gemeu, me deixando aliviado.

- Está viva murmurei. Senhorita?

- Ligo para a emergência? perguntou Steve ainda olhando para a mulher.

- Vamos esperar um ou dois minutos Eu respondi enquanto tava tapinhas na mão da moça.

Ela levantou a cabeça devagar e gemeu novamente, os cabelos ainda cobrindo a face.

- Mon Dieu balbuciou.

Eu me assustei quando os cabelos da moça finalmente mostraram seu rosto, nele havia uma expressão de dor. O sedoso cabelo, vermelho, ainda tampava parte do rosto, o que , entretanto, não me impediu de ver a delicada estrutura óssea, nem a textura de veludo, nem a pele alva. As pálpebras se agitaram enquanto ela tentava fazer seus olhos lentamente o focalizarem.

Fiquei sem palavras por alguns momentos diante do brilho intenso dos olhos violeta, nunca tinha visto olhos dessa cor. Observei o corpo da jovem.

Usava uma camisa de manga curta, justa, que realçava os seios fartos e quase não alcançava o cós do jeans, que lhe escondia as coxas e as pernas longas.

As pálpebras voltaram a agitar-se, e os cílios claros escondiam seus olhos exóticos.

Respirei fundo e senti uma fragrância francesa, tentadora e cara.

Essa mulher vai me trazer problemas.

- Está bem ? Perguntei.

- Acho que sim, mas minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

Sem conseguir identificar o seu sotaque, que misturava francês com inglês britânico e americano, apontei para a testa acidentada.

- Vai ficar um galo.

Olhando além do volante, ela quis saber:

- E o prejuízo foi grande?

- Acho que o touro vai ficar bem, mas você destruiu boa parte do estábulo.

- Eu me referia ao caminhão disse ela majestosa.

Eu ergui as sombrancelhas, surpreso.

O que ?!

- Não inspecionei seu caminhão. Se tiver um bom seguro, ficara bem.

O olhar dela era vago, sem expressão, e eu senti um embrulho no estomago. Sem seguro, aposto.

Fechei os olhos.

Muito bem, se a Senhorita dos Olhos Violeta não tiver seguro, que pague com dinheiro.

- Sou Harry Potter, e este é o estábulo do meu rancho. Qual o seu nome?

XxxxxxxxxxX

Qual é o seu nome ?

Droga e agora o que eu digo?

Oi meu nome é Virginia Ginevra Dumont Weasley, pertenço à quarta geração dos Weasleys, minha família governa uma ilha na Europa chamada Marceau, você teria um pouco de gelo para minha cabeça?

Patético!

O tal senhor Potter continua a me olhar, esperando pela resposta.

- Gi... eu me calei. "Não eu não posso dizer Ginevra ainda é pomposo demais e então o que eu digo?"

- Gi o que ?

- Gi...Gina Foi à única coisa que veio a minha mente.Essa era o nome de uma criança a quem eu dei um autografo na praia, em Marceau.

- Gina Weasley. Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas por invadir seu estábulo.

O seu olhar suavizou-se um pouco, mas tornou a ficar duro.

- A companhia de seguro encaminhará o pedido oficial de desculpas. É das redondezas? Há alguém que possamos chamar?

Eu acho que ele já sabia da resposta ele sabia que eu estava sozinha, então eu fiz a minha melhor cara de sofrimento.

De repente em seus olhos surgiu um olhar de ternura. Com certeza ele acha que eu sou a típica donzela em perigo.

Estava escuro, ela estava perdida...sem seguro...

- Quer ir ao hospital?

Instantaneamente os meus olhos se arregalaram.

Hospital não!

Lá eles podem me localizar.

- Não...estou bem eu menti descendo vagarosamente do caminhão. Só preciso... Aii droga! Senti que a cor foi fugindo do meu rosto.

O fazendeiro instintivamente me amparou em seus braços.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir para o hospital?

- Absoluta. Basta eu dormir um pouco no caminhão.

De repente um homem já de idade que eu não sabia quem era se pronunciou:

- Patrão não pode deixá-la dormir no caminhão; está com a cabeça machucada.

O fazendeiro dirigiu seu olhar até meu rosto, aqueles olhos verdes não paravam de me analisar.

- Pode ficar no rancho. Só por esta noite. disse ele para meu alivio.

Não iria ser nada confortável dormir ali.

- Estou em dívida com você. Os nossos olhares se encontraram, e o meu estomago começou a pegar fogo.

Se ele estiver pensando safadezas comigo eu vou embora daqui imediatamente. Mas até que ele é muito bonito.

Virginia! Você não está aqui para isso.

- Você precisa de uma boa noite de sono. Acertaremos o valor do seguro amanhã. Ao ouvir ele falar disso de novo, eu comecei a lembrar que eu estou perdida.

As minhas pernas bambearam e graças ao forte fazendeiro que eu não dei um senhor beijo no chão.

Nossa! Que braços aconchegantes. Foi a ultima coisa que eu pensei antes de desmaiar pela segunda vez.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ao carregar o suave corpo para o caminhão, eu tentei não sentir o perfume tentador, e contive a vontade de admirar as formas graciosas da moça. Uma vez, a minha irmã diagnosticou o meu problema com as mulheres. Atraía mulheres com tendência a levar caos a seu mundo e universo como um todo. Um simples olhar para Gina Weasley, e eu já sei que a moça daria um novo significado a aquele diagnostico.

Então ??? O que vocês acharam ?

Pessoal comentem de verdade é muito importante pra mim saber o que vocês estão achando.

Até os próximos capítulos. Eu gostaria de dizer que no próximo capítulo eu vou fazer uma experiência e vou mudar o estilo da narração, me digam então qual capítulo ficou melhor, Ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Virgínia escutava berros. Entreabriu os olhos, estremeceu ao deparar a luz quase obscura que enchia o cômodo. Deslizou a cabeça dolorida para debaixo do travesseiro. Quem gritava? A mãe enlouqueceria com aquele caos no palácio.

Esfregou o rosto na fronha e estranhou a textura; esgueirando-se do travesseiro, deu-se conta; não estava no palácio; a cabeça latejava. A princesa estava em Wyoming.

Euforia e apreensão lhe contraíram o estômago ao lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

O caminhão, pensou, apavorada.

Precisava consertá-lo para continuar a procurar Charles. Levantando-se devagar, pensou no homem que a carregara até aquela casa.

Formalmente gentil, talvez atraente para mulheres que gostem do tipo dominador, másculo, o que não era o seu caso, pensou; sua família estava cheia de homens autoritários.

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente, e duas garotinhas entraram correndo, seguidas de Potter e um cachorro latindo.

- Katie! Lindsey! Harry conseguiu detê-las, segurando-as pelas camisolas Eu disse a vocês... – Interrompeu-se ao ver Gina sentada na cama.

- Quem é? Perguntou a menina mais velha.

- Ela está aqui Hesitou, mas logo continuou. ...porque teve problemas com o carro na noite passada. Vai embora hoje.

Gina ergueu as sombrancelhas diante da explicação pouco verídica do fazendeiro.

- O problema foi meu caminhão...

- Gina Weasley Ele a interrompeu, decidido essas são Katie e Lindsey, minhas sobrinhas. Estão aqui comigo enquanto minha irmã e o marido se recuperam de ferimentos em conseqüência de...

-... um terrível acidente de carro Katie completou com expressão preocupada nos olhos.

A princesa se deu conta então de que Potter mascarara os fatos da noite anterior devido à situação das pequenas sobrinhas, e sua admiração por ele aumentou.

- Prazer em conhecê-las. Sinto muito pelo acidente com seus pais Gina se solidarizou-se.

Katie olhou para o tio.

- Ela é bonita, mas fala de forma engraçada.

Potter concordou. Conduziu as meninas à porta. Minerva preparou mingau de aveia. Vamos, Leo chamou o cachorro e olhou para Gina. Conversaremos sobre o seguro em alguns segundos.

Gina congelou. Seguro? Ao enfrentar o olhar intenso de Potter, a princesa sorriu para esconder seu pânico. Sem problemas. Afinal de contas , quanto pode custar a parede de um estábulo?

Meia hora depois, Gina quase caiu da cadeira, no escritório de Potter.

- Uma parede de estábulos não pode custar tanto!

- Esse preço não inclui os reparos do caminhão.

- Os reparos não podem ser tão caros. É somente a frente do caminhão.

O fazendeiro olhou-a compadecido.

- Ficaria surpresa com o preço da carroceria.

Gina ia protestar, mas as sobrinhas de Harry apareceram à porta.

- Minerva caiu e não consegue ficar de pé! Katie informou.

- Quem é Minerva? Gina quis saber.

- A governanta. Estava dormindo quando você chegou ontem à noite. Harry explicou. Onde ela está? Perguntou a Katie.

- Na escada do porão.

- Continuamos a conversa daqui a pouco. Preciso de alguns minutos. Meus problemas surgem às dúzias.

Gina sentiu pena do fazendeiro. Em meio à responsabilidade com as sobrinhas, sua entrada repentina no estábulo, e a queda de Minerva, a princesa se deu conta de que as coisas se complicavam para ele. Ela, entretanto, também tinha problemas. Trouxera dinheiro suficiente para um mês. O caminhão, porém, custara mais que o previsto. Não poderia movimentar sua conta bancária: seria a pista de que precisam para localizá-la, e sua breve independência terminaria antes mesmo que experimentasse qualquer coisa. Sentiu a autoconfiança murchando. E se sua família estivesse com a razão? Seria fato tão cabeça-de-vento a ponto de não conseguir cuidar de si mesma ou de qualquer coisa importante? Seria realmente uma Princesa Inútil?

As perguntas brotavam de um território interno que mantinha lacrado. Não é próprio de princesas sofrer de falta de autoconfiança. E, se era isso eu que lhe acontecia que Deus a ajudasse a não demonstrar essa fraqueza. Ao pensar em retornar para Marceau, seu estômago revoltou-se, como, aliás, vinha acontecendo no último ano.

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e procurou se acalmar. Ela mal começara...é verdade que destruíra um estábulo, mas isso não significava abandonar o plano. Improvisaria.

Potter retornou, os dedos, nervosos, passeando pela espessa cabeleira negra.

- Sabe alguma coisa sobre crianças? Perguntou, já pressentindo um não como resposta.

Percebendo seu olhar intenso invadido pelo ceticismo, Gina reagiu. Vira a mesma expressão nos rostos dos irmãos e da mãe.

- Claro que sei Declarou, lembrando dos sobrinhos...e de que já havia sido criança.

- Normalmente, eu não faria isso, mas acho que a Minerva quebrou o tornozelo. Preciso levá-la à clínica, mas não quero levar as meninas. Harry explicou.

- Posso cuidar delas ofereceu-se. Não deveria ser difícil. As meninas pareciam amáveis.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim confirmou, irritada, levantando-se para ficar à altura de Potter, o que, porém, não funcionou: ele era cerca de 15 centímetros mais alto. Gina ergueu o queixo para compensar.

- Estou enrolado. Terá que ajudar. Deixarei o número do celular, em caso de problema. Terá que preparar o almoço das meninas.

Ela pestanejou. O pessoal do palácio não lhe permitia freqüentar a cozinha, desde que explodira o forno tentando fazer um bolo. Harry suspirou como se lesse seus.

- Sanduíches MAG resolverão o problema.

- Ham?

- Sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim e geléia? O fazendeiro perguntou com cara de espanto.

- Ahh sim, claro.

- Katie pode ajudá-la.

Aquilo era um insulto.

- Qual é a idade de Katie?

- Cinco, mas gosta de ajudar na cozinha. Algo me diz que você não passou muito tempo lá. murmurou, pegando um cartão na escrivaninha e apontando para o número ali impresso. Ligue se tiver algum problema.

- Não haverá problema assegurou-lhe.

- Quero sua palavra ele provocou, segurando o cartão.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e a princesa sentiu uma mistura de indignação com um estranho desejo de aceitar o desafio. Gina pressentiu que esse homem era tudo que ela não era – autoconfiante, talentoso e bem-sucedido. Ela o invejava por todas aquelas qualidades, mas estava determinada a conquistar todas elas para si própria.

- Dou-lhe minha palavra de honra garantiu, sem vacilar.

Gina viu uma fagulha de emoção brilhando nos escuros olhos verdes de Harry, e esse brilho deixou-a tonta, como se tivesse bebido taças de champanha. A forte sensualidade que percebeu neles quebrou suas defesas, e ela não conseguia desviar o olhar.

O fazendeiro colocou o cartão na mão da princesa. O toque daquela palma quente e rústica deixou Gina agitada. Por um instante, perguntou-se se ele seria bom amante. Suspeitava de que aquele homem sabia não só como motivar uma mulher a cuidar dele, mas também levá-la aos céus.

Um alerta interno tocou, e Gina interrompeu seus devaneios. O golpe teria afetado seu raciocínio. Harry era apenas um homem. Cuidaria de sua sobrinhas pela manhã, retomaria seu caminho à tarde e o esqueceria à noite.

XXXXXXXX

Gina falava quatro idiomas e se graduara com louvor na faculdade. Sabia o nome dos chefes de estado de todos os países do mundo. Mas por que nunca lhe ensinaram a trocar uma fralda? As funcionárias da creche do palácio se encarregavam dessa tarefa.

Lindsey completaria três anos dentro de seis meses, mas ainda não estava pronta para abandonar o mundo das fraldas. Era humilhante, mas foi Katie que orientou Virgínia. Só esperava que a fralda não caísse.

Chegou a hora do almoço. Se o fazendeiro não tivesse abreviado o nome do sanduíche, não haveria problemas. Sentia-se capaz de passar manteiga de amendoim e geléia em fatias de pão.

Depois do almoço, leu uns 18 livros na esperança de adormecer as meninas. Sem resultados. Desesperada, brincou com elas, maquiando-as e até emprestando-lhes, com revezamento, a tiara, que guardara na bolsa ao escapar da festa.

Quando Harry entrou em casa com Minerva, uma mulher de meia-idade, engessada e andando de muletas, Gina estava satisfeita por ter honrado sua palavra.

Potter, porém, não parecia nada satisfeito.

- Ainda posso cozinha Minerva dizia , mas acho que não serei capaz de ficar com as meninas enquanto precisar de muletas.

- Não, e encontrar alguém vai ser... interrompeu-se, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Minerva olhou para Gina e sorriu.

- Acabamos de encontrar exclamou para Potter antes de se apresentar para Gina. Sou Minerva McGonagal. Harry falou de você. Gina, certo?

- Sim. Prazer em conhecê-la. Sinto muito pelo tombo. Talvez devesse se sentar e descansar; teve um dia terrível.

- Ela é adorável! Helen murmurou para o patrão, fazendo Gina suspeitar de que ele não a descreveu de forma lisonjeira.

Observou o rosto do fazendeiro, sem emoção. A princesa não era idiota. Vira os irmãos fazendo a mesma expressão tantas vezes, que perdera a conta.

- Vamos para o seu quarto Harry orientou Minerva impaciente.

- Talvez Minerva sugeriu , Gina não se importe de cuidar das crianças.

Surpresa e esboçando uma negativa, Virgínia foi interrompida por Harry:

- Sem chances!

Embora Gina concordasse, o tom de voz de Potter a irritou.

Minerva deu de ombros.

- O conserto do caminhão deve demorar uma semana ou mais, e ela tem que ficar em algum lugar.

Não aqui, Gina pensou.

- Não aqui Harry retrucou.

- Você mencionou que deve haver algum problema com o seguro dela Minerva argumentou. Talvez pudesse resolver o estrago do estábulo em troca.

- Troca! Gina repetiu.

- Não acho que seja qualificada Harry afirmou.

- Eu poderia supervisionar Minerva sugeriu. Você tem razão, Gina. Preciso me deitar. Tenho certeza de que resolverão tudo.

A cabeça de Gina dava mil voltas enquanto Harry levava Minerva para o quarto. Cuidar de crianças? Troca? Isso é ridículo. Como posso ser independente trancada aqui? Seria melhor ser uma prisioneira em Marceau do que...

Harry voltou à sala mais decidido do que nunca:

- Tem seguro ou não?

Gina engoliu o nó na garganta.

- Acabei de comprar o caminhão...

- Foi o que pensei ele a interrompeu. Sem seguro. Como pagará os estragos?

A princesa mordeu os lábios enquanto o fazendeiro caminhava em sua direção. Não estava acostumada a ter pessoas invadindo seu espaço sem permissão.

- Posso pagar pelos estragos, mas não agora.

- Quando?

Pigarreou.

- Talvez num mês. Ou dois.

Potter a observava.

- Acha que eu aceitaria um vale seu?

Insultada, ia protestar, mas lembrou que usava um nome falso. Ele tinha razão em não confiar nela.

- Eu tinha esperanças de que aceitasse.

- de jeito nenhum. Não vou assumir os custos por causa de um rosto bonito. Vamos aceitar a sugestão de Minerva. Você paga suas dívidas comigo trabalhando. Minerva vai supervisioná-la.

- Me supervisionar! repetiu, quase explodindo, indignada. Nunca...

- Eu já esperava essa reação Harry a interrompeu novamente. Como suponho que não tem experiência com crianças, Minerva vai supervisioná-la.

- Isso é loucura.

- Concordo. Deveria ter sido mais precavida e feito um seguro.

O comentário a irritou. Gina revoltava-se só de se pensar incapaz de si mesma. Não estava acostumada a lidar com questões do cotidiano, mas aprenderia. Ergueu o queixo.

- E se eu recusar?

- Terá de ir para a estrada pedir carona. Seu caminhão não está em condições de seguir viagem.

Lutando contra a sensação sufocante de estar presa numa armadilha, a princesa em vão procurou outra solução.

- Você não tem muita escolha Harry murmurou encarando-a. Nem eu.

Gina fechou os olhos por um segundo, engoliu o orgulho e o enfrentou:

- Por quanto tempo?

Descontente, ele se dirigiu à porta.

- O tempo que eu precisar de você. Vou checar o valor. Certifique-se de que as meninas jantem e tomem banho.

Gina permaneceu atrás dele, boquiaberta, observando-o afastar-se. Tentava aceitar a situação. Tornara-se uma simples empregada, e pior, não teria pagamento! Era, agora, uma mera babá!

Deu-se conta da situação e imaginou os irmãos rindo dela naquelas situações. A mãe, porém, não acharia graça. Estremeceu só de pensar em seu provável comentário frio e de franca desaprovação. Teria estragado tudo?

A resposta àquela pergunta a atormentava. Sentiu alguém puxando seu jeans. Olhou para baixo e viu Katie e Lindsey, implorando por atenção. O coração de Gina amoleceu. Eram crianças adoráveis. Sensibilizou-se com o fato de as meninas a procurarem.

- A fralda de Lindsey está suja informou Katie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Um barulho acordou Harry às duas da madrugada. Ouvia as escadas rangendo. Esperava que não fosse Minerva. Ou uma das crianças. Ouviu mais ruídos. Estava muito cansado, mas não dormiria até ter certeza de que as meninas estavam na cama. Levantou-se, vestiu o jeans e desceu.

Percebeu que a luz da cozinha estava acesa. Esperando que não fosse Katie atacando o pote de biscoito novamente, parou diante do que via. Gina usando um roupão de seda curto, bebia água. O cabelo estava sexy e desarrumado, as pernas não tinham fim, a moça era sinônimo de problema.

Harry pigarreou, assustando-a de tal forma, que Gina derramou água no roupão. Molhada, a seda colava-se à pele, chamando a atenção do fazendeiro para os seios da princesa.

- O que está...

- Escutei um barulho e vim ver se eram as meninas. ele justificou, erguendo o olhar e desviando o pensamento da...luxúria.

- Desculpe se o incomodei disse Gina, pegando um guardanapo para secar o roupão. Estava acordada e com sede.

- Pensei que estaria morta de cansaço depois de um dia inteiro com as crianças.

- Estava, mas acordei. Talvez por causa da mudança de fuso horário.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

- Quantas horas de diferença?

Gina abaixou os olhos como se quisesse se proteger da pergunta de Harry.

- Não contei respondeu e sorriu.Pode voltar pra cama.

Potter concordou.

- O que vai fazer?

Se incomodaria se eu ligasse a televisão? Com o volume baixo, naturalmente.

Perguntou num tom formal, como se não estivesse acostumada a pedir permissão. Era o tipo de mulher que exalava sensualidade. Desde o cabelo sedoso, brilhante, bem cuidado, passando pela fala bem articulada e, às vezes, extremamente formal, até as unhas do pés, cuidadosamente pintadas. Demonstrava ter cultura. Era requintada, tinha boas maneiras, mas estava sem dinheiro.

Harry sentiu a boca amargar ao lembrar de uma mulher desse tipo que entrara em sua vida. Agira como um idiota só para que ela fosse embora. Já passara por aquela situação. Gina instigava-lhe a curiosidade, mas o fazendeiro suspeitava que deveria se manter afastado.

- Pode assistir à televisão, mas, em caso de insônia, o melhor é ler.

- Fala com experiência.

Harry sentiu um calor ao notar o olhar especulativo da moça. Irritado, afastou aquela sensação.

- Siga-me disse, dirigindo-se ao fim do corredor. Tenho uma biblioteca. Abriu a porta e acendeu a luz. Esse resultado de quatro gerações de amantes de literatura.

Gina caminhava, surpresa, passando por estantes que iam do teto ao chão.

- Brilhante! Boa variedade de títulos.

Brilhante. Um colega de classe britânico, com quem mantivera contato por alguns anos, sempre usava a mesma expressão.

- Você é da Inglaterra?

- Não, mas passei um tempinho lá. Hmm. Poesia francesa. Não esperaria encontrar isso num rancho em Wyoming. Abriu o livro e lançou a Harry um olhar outro olhar de avaliação. Os direitos autorais dessa edição são de quatro anos atrás.

- Me formei em Princeton e tive aulas de literatura ele explicou.

- Nunca poderia imaginar ela murmurou impressionada.

- Sou a terceira geração de fazendeiros, mas minha família insistiu numa educação superior. Queriam que eu fosse bem relacionado.

- E você é? Seu olhar era desafiador, mas ele só pôde pensar que já fazia um tempinho que não levava uma mulher para a cama. Portanto, não foi mordaz.

- Ando muito ocupado. Divirta-se.

- Obrigada.

Potter deixou o cômodo e se dirigiu ao quarto, livrando-se da imagem das pernas sedosas e da voz macia de Gina. Não era um homem fraco, mas era humano. O destino lhe pregara uma peça, ao deixar uma mulher tão sexy e sedutora a seus cuidados, depois tê-lo levado ao longo de uma abstinência. Apostava que Gina guardava segredos que ele não deveria querer saber.

Não deveria querer onde adquirira aquele sotaque e as boas maneiras. Nem o que a trouxera a Wyoming. Não deveria se importar com quantos corações masculinos a moça abandonara depois de conseguir o que queria.

Ao entrar no quarto, sua pressão subiu. Embora soubesse que se tratava de uma suposição, considerou que estava certo baseado na forma como a jovem agia. Respirou fundo e, deitado na cama vazia, fixou o olhar. A imagem de Gina deitada ali, parecendo, invadia a mente do fazendeiro com o jeito furtivo de um agente secreto.

Gina era apenas uma mulher. Não ficaria ali muito tempo. Não lhe permitiria invadir seu coração como Cho fizera. Isso não aconteceria. Ao apagar a luz, já conseguira afastá-la do pensamento.

XXXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte, como sempre Harry acordou antes de todos. Depois de uma chuveirada, desceu para comer alguma coisa antes de sair. No caminho para a cozinha, notou que a luz da biblioteca continuava acesa. Resmungando sobre a falta de consideração, de Gina, abriu a porta e estacou ao vê-la dormindo, com um livro no peito.

Uma mistura de emoções tomou conta de Harry. Mesmo dormindo, parecia exótica e sedutora. O livro no peito contrastava, de forma sóbria, com os cílios vermelhos aveludados, os lábios pequenos, pele e cabelos sedosos.

O fazendeiro esticou para pegar o livro. Gina abriu os olhos. Observou-o.

- Diga que estou sonhando e que não é de manhã sussurrou.

Ele riu.

- Desculpe, duquesa. Não está sonhando e é de manhã.

Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto e sentou-se.

- Duquesa?

-É um apelido, não muito incomum mas serve perfeitamente para você esclareceu, pensando que seria um lembrete para si mesmo de que Gina era inatingível. Parece uma mulher acostumada às coisas boas da vida.

A princesa encarou-o por um longo momento, depois, riu.

- Brilhante, não posso esperar para contar... Calou-se.

- Não pode esperar para contar a quem? perguntou, curioso.

-Às meninas. As duas adoram brincar de faz-de-conta. Vão gostar de saber que o tio Harry também brinca disso.

Uma boa saída, ele concluiu. Desejava saber o porquê de tanto mistério. O que será que Gina escondia? Passou o polegar embaixo do título do livro que a jovem lera.

- Em busca de formação profissional?

Gina sorriu e se levantou com toda a realeza que lhe era característica.

- Para refrescar a memória. Como está o tempo? perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Quente. Talvez queira acionar o esguicho, ou as meninas vão tentar fazer com que as leve para nadar no lago.

Gina ficou paralisada.

- Nadar?

- Sim.

A princesa balançou a cabeça.

- Não vamos nadar. Onde está esse esguicho? Como se opera isso?

- Há meia dúzia deles na garagem. Você engancha um na mangueira, abre o batoque, e deixa as crianças correrem, gritando.

- Por que gritam?

Harry supôs que ela teria vindo de Marte. Como podia não saber o que era um esguicho?

- As meninas gritam porque é divertido e a água está gelada. Tem medo de água?

- Claro que não disse, erguendo o queixo. Bebo água todos os dias.

- Perguntei se tem medo de nadar.

- Não é meu exercício favorito.

- Já quase se afogou?

- Não eu disse tentando se conter. Meu irmão quase se afogou quando começou a nadar. Então, depois disso, minha mãe quase nunca nos deixou nadar sem que fôssemos supervisionados.

- De onde você é? ele perguntou.

Os olhares se encontraram e Gina suspirou.

- De um lugar ao leste retrucou vagamente. Por favor, me dê licença. Preciso tomar um banho antes que as meninas acordem acrescentou, saindo da biblioteca.

Harry saiu atrás dela, curioso.

- Não quer o livro? perguntou.

Gina se virou para pegá-lo.

- Obrigada.

Harry, porém, não soltou o livro e manteve o olhar preso ao dela.

- Por que está em Wyoming? perguntou.

A princesa olhou-o como se devesse confiar nele, para revelar ao menos um dos segredos. De repente, Harry experimentou a incontestável vontade de querer conhecer todos eles.

- É uma longa história. Tirou-lhe o livro das mãos e o deixou na expectativa, como ele supunha que Gina fizera com dúzias de outros homens.


End file.
